


Through the Lens

by jusrecht



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusrecht/pseuds/jusrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siwon. A camera. Kyuhyun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Lens

The world appears narrowed through the lens, rendered in shades of grey.  
  
Siwon shifts his camera lower, fingers steady on the shutter. Pale blue sheets—a soft tone of grey behind the lens—are twined with the whiteness of Kyuhyun’s thighs. The morning light picks out the smaller details, the tiny birth mark and the fading stamps from strong, clenching fingers last night. He bares a little more to uncover the entirety of what was his palm, marked into Kyuhyun’s flesh, and then presses the shutter twice, smiling.  
  
“I’d really hit you if I didn’t love you so much.”  
  
Siwon laughs, the sound carried out of the open window and trailing away with the breeze. He tells Kyuhyun about the collage he plans to make, spread across his ceiling or poised on his bedroom wall, an artistic tableau of his lover’s naked body exclusively for his eyes to feast on.  
  
Kyuhyun snorts softly into the pillow.  
  
Neither of them is surprised that he doesn’t try to rearrange his position.  
  
Taking it as consent, Siwon moves his focus to the soft curves of the younger man’s ass. This is familiar territory. He knows exactly from which angle, at what kind of light, that it will appear best. Four clicks this time, to show his appreciation. He resists an urge to let his fingers taste their firmness and makes for the sharp dip of Kyuhyun’s lower back instead. Two clicks, and then it’s the easy incline of his spine, one ridge after another, until he comes to an egg-shaped mark, stark and solitary on the white field of Kyuhyun’s back.  
  
These are moments captured in pictures, a world of black and white and sharp-lined beauty. But it isn’t until his viewfinder finds Kyuhyun’s face that Siwon feels his breath catch. Hair tousled, eyes at half mast, ringed by the smudged remnants of eyeliners—and then there’s the hint of white teeth sinking into a chapped lower lip, quirked slightly into a smile, and it’s an image of beauty so imperfect that it is perfect.  
  
He takes five, six, seven pictures, and knows that he will love each as much as the rest. For in that smile and the lazy glint in those eyes is the fact that Kyuhyun lets him, trusts him enough to do this.  
  
“You are perfect,” he tells his lover. Kyuhyun scoffs again and this time Siwon silences him with a kiss.  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  



End file.
